Integrated circuit devices such as processors, memory controllers, and graphics controllers reside in many computers and electronic systems. These devices often have internal connections such as buses to transfer signals.
The internal buses usually have multiple bus lines running parallel to each other. In most cases, the speed of the device depends in part on the speed of the bus. The parallel lines of the bus have a coupling capacitance. At some dimension, the coupling capacitance may decrease the speed of the bus.
To reduce the coupling capacitance effect, some buses have additional delay elements inserted in alternate bus lines.
However, the additional delay elements in the bus lines may reduce the available time for the signals to propagate through the bus, consume more power, waste space, or any combination of these factors.